As to this type of scroll compressor, conventionally, there have been filed various patent applications relating to similar compressors from many manufacturers or the like, while various compressors as those for use in household room air conditioners or refrigerators have been in actual use. Also, those compressors are recently beginning to be used as compressors of automobile air conditioners.
Furthermore, for lubrication of compression mechanism sections or the like of those compressors, as disclosed in JP 2008-14283 A as an example, there is a method in which a throttle part is provided on a back pressure chamber oil-feeding path formed inside an orbiting scroll so that oil feeding is normally kept under specified restrictions.